I'd Rather Die Than Be Your Slave
by Blip-chan
Summary: When you're trapped with your worst nightmare how do you cope? M for abuse and implied rape.
1. Chapter 1

I'd Rather Die Than Be Your SlaveWARNING

This is not a pleasant fan-fiction. There is abuse and implied rape.

No flames allowed. You have been warned.

**WARNING**

At first I tried to resist him. . But he was so strong, and I was so weak. He hit me then. I couldn't stop him from having his way and he hit me less if I didn't fight. So I didn't.

  

"Worthless worm." Ryou sat hunched in a corner as Bakura paced the length of the tiny room they were locked in. It was tiny, maybe 10 feet by 10 feet, and they had been trapped there for what seemed like forever, the food and water they had been given the only sustenance they had. "You're such a pain. Why do I bother to feed you?" Bakura stopped right in front of him and knelt, a sadistic smile hovering on his face.

"It would be so much easier if I didn't have to deal with you." Bakura drew a finger across Ryou's cheek, causing him to flinch and turn away. The smirk on Bakura's face became a full-blown smile and a bitter giggle escaped from him. The giggle scared Ryou more than the gentle gesture. Bakura never giggled. Never.

"Am I scaring you?" Bakura asked, stroking Ryou's hair. It was an odd gesture and the touch made Ryou flinch and the hand on his head slid down to cup Ryou's face. "Don't worry, love." A yank on his hair pulled a whimper from Ryou as fire spread through his scalp. "Nothing's changed."

  

The days blurred together in a painful haze. Bakura swung from gentle to violent at the drop of a hat, and Ryou was always his victim. Some days Bakura was kind, feeding him tidbits from their supplies while murmuring endearments in his ear and other times he lashed out, cuffing Ryou and leaving black bruises on his face. He had yet to decide whether he preferred to be kissed or kicked.

One Morning—was it morning? The light in the room never changed—Ryou woke to find Bakura fast asleep in the corner of the tiny cell. He looked peaceful in his sleep, calm, gentle even. Ryou crawled silently to his side, watching his tormentor sleep and dreaming up painful ways to get even.

_I wish I could kill him,_ Ryou thought bitterly. _Then I'd be alone and he couldn't hurt me anymore. Then I wouldn't have to be so scared. _ As Ryou sat watching him, Bakura opened his eyes, blinking twice before coming fully awake.

"Aww, how sweet of you to wait for me," he leered, reaching out to brush Ryou's face with the back of his hand. Ryou had never been more afraid in his life. He was petrified, cemented to the spot, and Bakura took his response as a validation of his thoughts. "I never knew you cared so much," he said, a lusty grin on his face. Bakura, whose hands had never left Ryou's face, pulled the surprised boy's face to his and forced his tongue into Ryou's mouth.

Ryou, who knew better than to struggle, let Bakura push him against the wall. He was more forceful than before, more hungry, and Ryou was scared. He closed his eyes, trying to block out Bakura's all-too-clear intent, but he couldn't stop his skin from feeling Bakura's hands on his stomach, or the cool air on his back as his shirt was peeled off. His mouth left burning trails on his skin, trails of shame at the way his own body responded, arching into the kisses and nips Bakura left on his skin.

"You know you like this," Bakura purred, running his clammy hands across Ryou's chest, toying with his nipples. "Your body admits what your mind will not." Lust saturated Bakura's voice, filling Ryou with unexpected rage and hate. He almost lashed out as Bakura began fiddling with the zipper on his pants, but he clenched his teeth and balled his fists, not wanting to cause himself any more pain. Before he could get his courage up, he lay naked before his tormentor, and he shivered, as much from fear and disgust as from the cold air on his skin.

_Get this over with,_ he thought as Bakura positioned himself over his prone body. _Just get this over with. _

  

Ryou's mind swam out the void of pain and repulsion to find the room was empty. He was completely naked, his clothes piled in a heap in the corner. He was confused at first, but as the full realization of what happened hit him, he was violently sick. His whole body shook and he sobbed uncontrollably. The thought of the complete violation that had just occurred repulsed him, but the thought of his silent acceptance repulsed him more. He had done nothing, and it ate at him.

_I can't even fight him,_ he thought, burning tears smeared over his face. _I'm so pathetic I can't even fight him. I did absolutely nothing. I just let him have his way_ He uncurled himself slowly, his body screaming in protest. He forced himself to stand, body burning, and dragged himself to his clothes, numbly sliding them over his sticky body. He ached, and he could feel the bruises coming up on his arms and shoulders. The scratches on his chest stung and he shivered in the cold.

Ryou took another look around, reassuring himself that Bakura was indeed gone, before he tested the door. Much to his joy and relief, the door swung open with no resistance. What he saw was as frightening as what he had left. The sky was a roiling mass of ice-gray clouds and the ground was dry and broken, without a living thing on it. Ryou hesitated, unsure if he should venture out into that bleak, blasted landscape.

"It can't be any worse that this," he said quietly. "It can't be." With that, he stepped out into the darkness.

A/N: You've just seen me get as dark as I'm gonna go. This was a tonic for a bad dream and one of my friends said I should post it. This was really hard to write because it touched a very personal chord with me because a similar thing happened to me. As always, read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: For **Lace Kyoko**. I tried to answer your questions, but if you still have some I can't help you. Some ambiguity is good, after all. ;D

It was cold in the bleak world Ryou entered, cold barren and dark. There was nothing, not a shrub, tree or tuft of grass, nothing. He had no idea where he was or where he was going. All he knew is that he had to get away. The ground crunched under his feet, the loose gravel grating against his sneakers. There was wind, blowing dust and grit up into the air, and it bit into Ryou's skin through his thin shirt. The scratches on his skin still smarted, and the dust wasn't helping. And he was so cold.

He walked and walked. The building he had been in faded behind him, but the ground before him was exactly the same as when he started. The sky was a uniform slate grey, unchanging and inhospitable. He could feel his feet dragging as he wore down, hunger and cold knowing at him. He looked around but there was nothing there. No shelter, no water, no place to rest. He forced his feet to keep going.

A gust of wind blew a cloud of dust in his face, causing him to choke and fall to his knees. His throat was caked with dust, his feet hurt and he was so cold. So cold. But there was no exit, no friendly face to help him and he was scared.

_Is this any better than before?_ whispered a tiny voice in his head. _Are you any happier, and safer? You're dying._ Ryou stumbled to his feet, heart pounding.

"No," he murmured to the shadows. "I'm not dying. I'M NOT DYING!" The last words rattled in the air as they tore themselves from Ryou's throat. The despair he had hid away flooded him, his mind clouded by hopelessness. He crumpled to the ground, frightened and alone. It was then that he heard a familiar giggle.

"You really are pathetic, aren't you?" The voice made very hair on the back of Ryou's neck stand up. "Out here, all alone, with no food or water and in just that thin flimsy shirt. You really are going to die." Bakura knelt beside Ryou, who, at this point, was shaking from fear rather than cold. He rubbed his hand in small, reassuring circles on the small of Ryou's back. "Come back with me. I'll take care of you. You'll die out here, and you know it. Please." Ryou sat up, roughly shaking off Bakura's hand.

"I see through that, Bakura," Ryou said, a newfound defiance in his voice. "I'd rather die than be your slave. I've had enough." Bakura snarled and cuffed Ryou sharply.

"Die then," he spat. "See if I care."


	3. Epilogue

Epilogue

"Hey, Yugi, You hear about Ryou?"

"Yah, it's really sad that he killed himself. I wonder what was going on. It never looked like anything was wrong. I wonder why he never talked about it." Floating above a classroom in Domino City, Bakura sneered at Ryou's old friends.

_He was weak, that's what was wrong,_ he thought, laughing to himself. _He couldn't handle having me in his mind. _The police had found him in the park. He had hung himself from the branch of an old oak. Ryou had killed himself to free himself from his tormentor. He had killed himself, and he was finally free.

A/N: I was going to include this in the last chapter, but I thought it might have confused people so it got its own little chapter. R & R as usual!


End file.
